mybigbrotherbrantsteeleseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Hanson
Katie Hanson is the winner of Big Brother: Caramoan and originally competed on Big Brother: Philippines. In Big Brother: Philippines, Katie joined Team Kalabaw under the leadership of coach Coby Archa. Initially playing aggressively, she quickly found herself in an all girls alliance with her female Kalabaw team members Dana and Dawson. Not long after she formed a conflict with fellow team mate Jeff K. and aided in his eviction unanimously in Week 3. Unfortunately because of her blow ups and apparent loyalty to Dana and Dawson, the remaining houseguests formed a house alliance against them, eventually leaving Katie on her own by Week 6. Following the extinction of the coach/teams twist, Katie befriended members of the former Tandang team, effectively lessening her target and joining their large alliance. Surviving past jury, Katie aided her new alliance in evicting her former teammates and contributed in evicting their biggest rival Malcolm through her only HOH win in Week 11. Following the HOH, she was placed on the block until finale night where she was evicted by sole vote Pete for her likability with the jurors and finding their combined closest ally Abi-Maria the easier opponent at the Final Two, placing 3rd and becoming the final jury member. In Big Brother: Caramoan, Katie returned as one of ten returning players against ten new players. She joined the returnees into an alliance and ran the game for the first four weeks of the season. Finding her closest ally in Brenda from Nicaragua, Katie also branched out with fellow Philippines castmate Malcolm and Brenda's former Nicaragua castmate Chase, forging an unofficial tight four person alliance within the returnees alliance. After Chase's eviction in Week 6, the returnees were forced to turn on each other due to the alliance of Allie, Eddie, and Renyold's prowess in competitions. Katie stuck with her original allies to pick off Christina and Troyzan at the start of jury but faced a setback when Malcolm opted to save newbie Sherri over ally Brenda at the Triple Eviction on Day 63. Though saddened, Katie continued to work with Malcolm and later joined his alliance with Allie, Eddie, and Reynold. The new fivesome quickly evicted veterans Ashley U. and Elyse but in Week 11, the alliance fractured when Katie convinced Malcolm to turn on competition threat Reynold. Successful in doing so using outsider Laura, Katie then wound up on the block for the remaining weeks just like in her former season. This time, she outlasted Malcolm in Week 12 for being the lesser threat and managed to forge a Final Three deal with Eddie should either win the veto. The deal with Eddie would ultimately come through for Katie as he stuck to his word and brought her to the end over Laura. At the final vote, Katie received five of the seven returnees votes who were jury members and Sherri to win the season in a 6-3-1 vote. Big Brother: Philippines Voting History HOH History Survivor: Caramoan Voting History